The Diaz Residence at 1 AM
by ItsaboutPJO
Summary: When Marco can't sleep, he decides to have some fun. What he doesn't expect is for Star to walk in on him.


Marco let out a soft moan as he stroked himself. The lights were off, it was nearly one in the morning and everyone in the Diaz household was asleep. Originally he had planned on trying to sleep off his unfortunate erection, but like most things those days, nothing really went by plan. He squeezed the base, enjoying the hard pressure on his cock. Bringing up his free hand to his chest, Marco dragged his fingers over his nipples. Marco bit his lip, supressing a groan of pleasure. His eyes rolled back as he attempted to take his shirt off and play with the slit of his penis simultaneously. Finally he gave up and shucked the shirt over his head, followed by shimmying out of his pyjama pants. Marco, now completely naked, closed his eyes and brought both hands down to his crotch. He positioned his left hand over top of his balls, and the right holding his penis. All at once, he began moving the hands; feeling sparks of pleasure run up his spine. He squirmed under the feelings and let out a breathy moan. Marco had done this many times before. He was 16 for god's sake. He knew how he liked it.

"God," he breathed, picking up the pace. He arched into his hands, thriving on lust. And then the door opened.

"Marco!" Came Star's sing-song voice, turning on the lights before Marco could say anything. When the blonde locked eyes with him, clearly confused by the situation, he finally found his voice to say something.

"GET OUT!" He cried, diving for his lost pyjama pants.

"AHH!" Star screamed as she leaped out of his room. She slammed the door behind her and ran to her room. When she finally sat down on her bed, she had some time to process what she had just viewed. She thought about it for a minute- and had absolutely no idea. Why was he so mad at her? Star closed her eyes and replayed the scene in her head. She turned on the lights, saw Marco on his bed with no clothes and he yelled at her to get out.

"Changing. He must have been changing," Star thought aloud. But, Star had walked in on Marco changing multiple times and he had never reacted that way. He just seemed so deranged, angry, and kind of sweaty. She wanted to get to the bottom of this. She marched back to Marco's room and knocked on his door until he answered. The door swung open with a, 'whoosh,' revealing a very grumpy looking Marco Diaz.

"What?" He mumbled, not making eye contact with Star. Star walked past Marco and into his room. She inspected the bed, looking for any clues as to what Marco had been doing. Marco looked at her strangely.

"Star?" Marco questioned. She ignored her summoning. She examined Marco's bedside table, finding nothing except a strange blue bottle with the word, "Lubricant," on it.

"Star!" This time she looked up. "What are you doing?" Star rolled her eyes.

"Trying to figure out what you were doing." She went back to ripping apart the bedspread.

"Uh, you don't know?" Marco blushed.

"Should I?" Star asked.

"Er well I mean, maybe. I don't know," Star narrowed her eyes.

"Why are you being so secretive?" Marco looked taken aback.

"Hey! I'm not being secretive! A-and you're the one who came in without knocking in the first place," Marco retorted, refusing to meet Star's gaze.

"Then tell me," Star stated bluntly.

"What?"

"Tell me what you were doing."

"No way!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to describe that to you!" Marco blushed and ran his hand along the back of his neck. "It's embarrassing."

"Marco, if you were doing it, it probably isn't that bad.. Mr. Safety," Star chided. Marco furrowed his eyebrows.

"First of all, I'm not Mr. Safety. We've gone through this a thousand times. Second of all, it's not that it was bad, I uh just don't think that I should be the one to explain it to you."

"Fine." Star sighed. "I guess I'll just go ask Mr. and Mrs. Diaz."

"NO!" Marco nearly screamed and then cleared his throat. "No, don't ask them."

"Then tell me." Marco let out a shaky breath and looked down at the floor.

"Okay. Just don't tell anyone I told you, okay?" Star made a zipping motion over her lips. "So uh you know how boys and girls are different?"

"Go on."

"Well uh when you touch the different parts it feels good." Marco buried his face inside of his hands.

"Soo, what I'm getting here is if you poke around your boy parts it feels cool?"

"Y-yes."

"Well that's the stupidest lie I've ever heard. No one on Mewnie ever told me that. Tell me the truth Marco," Star looked at Marco with a stern face.

"That was the truth!" Marco snapped. "I don't know what else to tell you."

"Prove it."

"Excuse me?"

"Prove that you aren't lying."

"I can't do that!"

"Oh Mr. and Mrs. Diaz-" Star began to shout, but was cut off by Marco shoving his hand over her mouth.

"Okay! I'll prove it to you. But don't say I didn't warn you," Marco sighed as he removed his hand from Star's mouth. He slowly trailed it down his body and into his pants. Once inside he grabbed his now soft cock and gave it a small tug. The sensation tingled and he let out a soft moan. He repeated his actions once more, and studied Star standing in front of him. She was looking at him with an expression he had never seen. It was a mixture of confusion, awe and something else.

"How do I know you're still not lying?" She declared all of a sudden. Marco sighed and took his hand out of his pants.

"I guess you're just going to have to believe me on this one."

"Or," Star began. "I could give it a try." Marco choked on his own saliva.

"That wouldn't prove it though," Marco regretted the words as soon as he said them. From behind her back, Star produced her magic wand. She gave a mischievous grin before raising it.

"Star..? What are you doing?"

"Super mega rainbow suck!" She shouted as a rainbow of colour erupted from her wand and hit Marco. Immediately the colour disappeared and a sensation of pure bliss washed over the Mexican boy. It felt like he was getting twenty blow jobs at once, all kissing and hard suction. He collapsed onto his bed and tossed his head back.

"O-oh my god," he groaned, thrashing about. The bed sheets twisted around him, enveloping his limbs. Suddenly forgetting that Star was in the room, he shoved down his pants and grabbed onto his dick. He pulled on himself, eyes rolling back.

"Oh fuck, shit, shit, godfucking dammit," Marco moaned. He felt his lower abdomen tightening, signifying his need of release. He sped up his pace, his hips now thrusting into his hand. He got closer, and closer until he could take it no more. With a shout, Marco came. Thick spurts of white gooey cum splattered over his shirt as his vision failed and his body temperature spiked. As his breathing slowed, Marco regained his sight. He looked over to his left to find Star Butterfly beaming at him.

"Hey Marco!" She waved. Marco gave her a weak wave as he looked at her through half lidded eyes.

"So you believe me now?"

"Yes Marco I believe you."

"Good." The two sat there in silence for a minute. "So you're going to use that spell on me again, right?"


End file.
